


Izaya's Day Off [oneshot]

by freyachuu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyachuu/pseuds/freyachuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored Izaya decided to wander the internet for a change and came across a Shizaya smut fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izaya's Day Off [oneshot]

"Deal." a certain raven-haired guy said, smirking at his phone. But before the person on the other line answer, he pressed the end button.

Izaya wasn't really in the mood today, and dealing with his customers who wanted nothing but lame information isn't helping at all. There was even a phone call earlier that asked him about a missing box full of sex toys. Like, seriously? He's an informant, not a lost-and-found desk.

Yeah, it was fun for him to watch his beloved human beings in his secluded office, humouring himself at how much they seem to be so predictable. But he felt different today. He just wanted to go home and call it a day.

And that's what he's going to do right now.

Izaya stood up from his swivel chair and walked towards the office door, with hands stuffed in his jacket. With a grin on his face, he reached Namie-san's table discreetly.

"You can go home now, Namie-san~"

Namie looked taken aback by Izaya's sudden appearance in front of her but glared at him immediately. She opened her mouth to retort but decided against it, if she would make Izaya mad he'll probably take what he just said and make her stay till midnight. "Why?"

Izaya grinned widely. "No reason. But I’m not forcing you, you could stay if you want~" Izaya answered in a singsong voice, obviously mocking her.

Namie thought about grabbing her knife and slash her boss' face with it. But she thought twice, this is Izaya Orihara after all. "Fine. Whatever." She stood up, grabbed her shoulder bag and walked out without saying a word.

"Bitch." the raven-haired murmured with a disgusted look i  
on his face.

Izaya just shrugged it off and decided to make his way towards his apartment.

He was walking in a park full of people when his eyes caught something flying two blocks away. He didn't need to look to know what it was. It was obviously a vending machine. A vending machine being thrown by his mortal enemy. His mortal enemy, known as Shizuo Heiwajima.

He sidestepped playfully towards a dark alleyway to watch Shizuo causing a havoc, a mischievous glint forming in his ruby eyes. Good, looks like he didn't notice Izaya. Shizuo was apparently busy biting someone's head off. The poor and beaten guy was probably one of those who own a debt and Shizuo was running after him like he took one of his ears.

"Shizu-chan, you never failed to amaze me." Izaya told himself. "I want to play, but not today I guess."

With one last look to his mortal enemy, Izaya decided to take the dark alleyways to head home. It's going to be a long walk but who cares; he wasn't in the mood to play with Shizuo.

He wasn't afraid of his enemy, really. In fact he finds him really hilarious whenever the blonde growls like a monster and chase him like there's no tomorrow.

Shizuo is actually the only one who makes Ikebukuro interesting and fun for him.

Izaya looked up and found himself in front of his apartment. When did he...? Is he that busy thinking about Shizuo that he didnt notice he was already in his apartment?

_Oh well._

He fished for his keys in his pocket and entered the huge room. Without taking off his jacket, he jumped on his couch like a kid and reached for the remote, turning the TV on.

It was after an hour of watching boring TV shows when his eyes loomed over the laptop on his kitchen table. He thought twice, but stood up from the couch nonetheless.

He was in the middle of taking off his jacket when his phone rang. He eyed the gadget, feeling annoyed by it. He wanted this day only for himself. Why did he forget to turn the damn thing off?

"Ah. Damn." Izaya cursed and grabbed his phone, pressing the answer button without looking at the caller ID. "What?" He nearly shouted.

"Grumpy, are we?" The person on the other line barked in laughter.

Izaya's brow shot up. He pulled his phone away from his ears and stared at the screen. Unknown number.

"Who's this?" He asked, putting back the phone against his ear.

"Oh, I was the one who asked you about the box full of... you know."

Izaya pulled away his phone again, staring at it like some shit is dripping from its body.

"Full of what?" He growled in frustration.

"You forgot already?"

He suddenly wanted to smack the gadget, hoping the smack would reach the person on the other side of the phone. "Whatever. I’m in a day off right now so no work till tomorrow. Yeah alright bye!"

Now he's pretty sure that today is a really weird day. First, he got off of work early, choosing to rest in his apartment and not watching humans. Second, he didn't play with Shizuo and even hid from him. Third, he turned down a customer. So very unlike him.

Well, he guessed being normal for a day won't do any damage.

He turned off his phone, not wanting any more distraction for the rest of the day. He placed his jacket on a chair and headed towards his laptop.

  
"Hmm what should I do now?" Izaya clicked the internet browser and entered the chatroom he always visits. Seeing that no one is online at the meantime, he opened a new tab and entered the Ikebukuro Social Networking website. This website only allows people from Ikebukuro to use. It's based from the worldwide known website Facebook. The only difference is the people here are strictly from Ikebukuro only.

Izaya thought this website was funny, but found it useful later on. Sometimes he used this to get information on people.

A lot of them used this website to play a prank on someone or do something evil using another name. But Izaya knew better.

He scanned the homepage and laughed at some posts. "Oh this is so much fun. Human beings acting just the way i like it."

Izaya is starting to get bored when one post caught his attention. It was a post by Erika-chan, Dotachin's friend. The post is something about a fanfiction and Erika was trying to get more readers. The link is posted below it. Interesting, he didn't know Erika is a fanfic writer. New information.

Izaya clicked the link, genuinely curious as to what kind of fanfic she was writing. He started to scroll down, without bothering to actually read it, when his eyes passed by a word he's really familiar with. He scrolled up again, finding the word but failed.

He was sure he saw his name written in there!

Or was he imagining?

Oh well, it wouldn’t hurt if he will read it. Maybe he'll get some infos. Who knows?

Izaya started to read the prologue of the story. It was actually good. She was describing a deep feeling and he felt what she wanted to portray. She never mentioned any name though, all he got from that part was this story is a love story of two guys who hated each other’s guts from the start then fell in love, blah blah blah. Boring, so typical... but good prologue nonetheless.

"Ooh, so she likes that kind of stuff huh."

Izaya felt a sudden need to drink so he stood up and got himself a glass of water. He came back in front of his laptop and proceeded to read.

The cold water already transferred into his mouth when he read something he couldn’t believe he was actually seeing right now, making him accidentally splash the water from his mouth to his laptop’s screen.

What the actual fuck?!

Izaya slammed the glass hard on the table and grabbed a nearby cloth to wipe the water from the screen before it creates any damage. But who the hell cares? He can buy a new laptop as much as he wants! It wasn’t the laptop that’s bothering him; it was the fanfic he was reading!

He just fucking read his name on it, now he’s sure. And not just that, he is the fucking protagonist of the fucking fanfiction!

And guess what the good part is? Shizuo Heiwajima is his love interest.

Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizu-chan.

Yeah, you heard it right.

So, that’s what “Shizaya” meant. Izaya saw that word on top of the page earlier, but ignored it, thinking it was just a random term. Shizuo and Izaya. Shizaya. The word rolls on his tongue rather smoothly, but he pushed the thought away.

After harshly wiping the laptop screen, he tossed the cloth angrily somewhere and stared at the screen disgustingly.

_Why did I open this?! Why did I read it?! Fuck._

But more importantly, why the fuck does that girl make him and Shizu-chan a fanfiction? Not to mention, a yaoi one!

_Erika-chaaaaaan. You dead meat!_

So that’s the reason why Izaya sometimes caught Erika smiling widely while he plays with Shizu-chan. He shrugs it off always, thinking that Erika has some mental problems but now he knows why!

Izaya set his mind on going straight to Erika, confront her about it, slash her throat and then bury her body six feet below at some place no one will find. Well, scratch the confrontation part, he wouldn’t want to hear any excuses from her anyway.

He started to get up with a dangerous smile plastered on his face, but stopped midway.

For a minute, he stared at the screen.

And then it hit him.

He wasn’t angry about being in the fanfiction with Shizu-chan.

He was actually angry about someone using his name without consent. Because he hated that. He hated someone using his name.

Izaya sat on the chair again and thought for a second. He smiled evilly as Shizu-chan crossed his mind.

“I wonder what Shizu-chan would say about this stuff.” Izaya smirked.

Shizuo will surely kill him. And Erika? He’ll probably spare her. Cause she’s his friend. And he’s his enemy... Izaya shook his head and finally decided to read the fanfiction. She’ll hunt Erika down after.

After half an hour of reading, Izaya felt his face turned beet red. The fanfic is really funny, Shizu-chan and him were acting like the real Shizuo and Izaya; fighting and trying to kill each other. However, the part where they started to fall in love and getting cuddly isn’t funny anymore. It somehow affects Izaya in a weird way. But of course, there’s no way that’s gonna happen in real life... right?

_“Shizu-chan~” Izaya purred dangerously close to Shizuo’s ear, making the blonde shiver and shift on his seat. And in one sudden movement, Izaya jumped and slide on Shizuo’s lap, straddling him with both of his legs.  
“What do you want?” Oh thank goodness, Shizuo thought, thank God he didn’t sound off. Or else Izaya will become aware of how much this position affects him, especially his lower parts._

“Lo—lower parts? What the...?” Izaya stared incredulously at the screen. He stopped for a while, registering every word he just read. He’s starting to get nervous, but why? He doesn’t like Shizu-chan like that. He’s not gay. But why does this story affects him this much?

Why is he thinking of doing this things to the real Shizu-chan?

Oh. Great.

Izaya considered stopping, but what can he do? He’s actually feeling excited, yet worried, as to what will happen next.

_Shizuo pushed Izaya on his lap and pinned him on the couch. This is too much for him, he couldn’t wait any longer, and he won’t let Izaya take control of this situation like he always does when they fight. This time, Izaya will be under his control. And Izaya will be his._

The raven shifted on his seat uncomfortably. He wonders if the real Shizuo would do that. But no, the real Izaya wouldn’t let him. Izaya will be Izaya. And when it comes to sex, Izaya will always be the one in control.

_Izaya wriggled excitedly under Shizuo, reaching out his hands to caress his naked stomach towards his chest. He felt Shizuo stiffen underneath his touch, making him smirk proudly._

Izaya winced at what he just read. He wriggled excitedly under Shizu-chan? No freaking way he would be under that bastard. The hell is this? This character isn’t like him!

_Shizuo’s eyes instantly closed, feeling the pleasure of Izaya’s hand caressing his upper body. Izaya took the opportunity and pushed Shizuo above him and turned their bodies, successfully exchanging their positions. He was now above Shizuo, straddling his legs and intentionally rubbing his own erection on the blonde’s clothed bulge._

“Now that’s the real Izaya would do.” He told himself, slightly feeling proud.

_Izaya moaned loudly when Shizuo decided to take off the remaining clothes on their body. With one swift motion, both of their erections are now rubbing with each other, making the temperature around them raise a notch. Shizuo thought of exchanging their positions again, he told himself he wouldn’t let Izaya take control of this. But fuck it, it feels good, so he didn’t care anymore. He would let Izaya take control any minute if he could drive Shizuo that crazy in a matter of seconds._

Izaya gulped, his mind wandering again to Shizu-chan and wondered if the real Shizu-chan would do all of this with him. Fuck. Just the thought sent some excitement to his groin.

He felt a blush forming on his cheeks as he hurriedly scrolled down to the end of the page. He doesn’t want to read any further, afraid that this silly fanfic might actually damage his manliness because who is he kidding? It actually excites him and he hated that fact.

Just as he was about to close the browser and forget all the crap that Erika wrote, a loud thump behind the door echoed through his entire house. Izaya stood up, suddenly aware of his surroundings. He walked slowly towards the door, his pocket knife in his hands, and getting ready for what he thinks is an attack from an angry customer or someone who despise him.

Another loud thump echoed before an angry growl and a shout was heard. “Orihara Izaya! Open the damn door!”

He stopped dead in his tracks and froze. “Shizu-chan?”

“Izayaaaaa!”

Izaya stared incredulously at the door. Why is Shizuo here? He never comes here. And how did he know where he lives? He made sure before that Shizuo will never know this place.

More importantly, why is his door still intact? If it’s Shizuo we’re talking about, Izaya’s door would probably be broken by now.

“Shizu-chan, what are you doing here?”

“Open up or I’ll break this damn door. Now.” Shizuo said with a growl, but with a rather calm tone.

What? Did Izaya just hear that right? Shizuo...? Calm?

Izaya carefully turned the door knob and slowly opened the door, his senses still aware. He wouldn’t know, maybe Shizuo’s just acting and still on the hunt to kill him?

With the door fully opened, Izaya saw Shizuo standing awkwardly in front of him. His cigarette dangling loosely between his trembling lips, and his eyes looking everywhere but Izaya. The raven haired guy eyed Shizuo, wondering what brought him here, and in this kind of state. He prepared himself for a surprise attack but began to let his guard down when Shizuo didn’t move and stayed like that for god knows how long.

_Well. This is new._ Izaya thought.

 Izaya broke the awkward silence, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“So shizu-chan, what brings you here?”

Shizuo looked at Izaya for a split second before walking straight inside the house and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

“Woah woah woah. Hold your horses, Shizu-chan! You can’t just barge in here, sit on my sofa, and act like this is your house.” Izaya said annoyingly, following Shizuo.

Shizuo just looked at him, not saying anything. His eyes then roamed around Izaya’s apartment until it locked on something at the kitchen, standing up abruptly and walking towards it.

Izaya’s eyebrow shot up. Shizuo is getting weirder by the second and it’s starting to freak Izaya out. The raven followed Shizuo in the kitchen and found him holding his laptop and staring at the screen, surprised. Shizuo then turned his head to face Izaya and opened his mouth to speak. “So youve read it too, huh?”

“Read what?” Izaya walked to where Shizuo is and grabbed his laptop from Shizuo’s arms. He blinked at the screen for a few seconds before staring back at Shizuo, realization forming on his face.

The fanfic! He forgot to close the browser and now Shizuo found out he’s reading it and now Shizuo might think he’s gay or something and--- wait...

“What did you say? “So you’ve read it _too_ ”? You mean---“ Izaya asked.

“Y-yeah.”

And for the second time that day, they stood there in silence for god knows how long. Eventually, Izaya broke the silence.

“Is that why you came all the way here, Shizu-chan?” Izaya tried to act calm, but inside he’s panicking. Shizuo can’t know that the fanfic’s been affecting him. And most probably, Shizuo came here to throw insults like he’s disgusting and tell him he’s not gay and will never touch Izaya that way.

But Shizuo will prove him wrong.

“I’m here to propose a... let’s say... a deal. Yeah. I’m proposing a deal.” Shizuo said while scratching the back of his head and still looking awkward.

“A deal?” Izaya snorted. “Heiwajima Shizuo, proposing a deal to the great Orihara Izaya?”

“Will you please just shut the fuck up for a second?” The blonde growled.

“Calm down, geez.”

“Tss.” Shizuo glared at Izaya before continuing. “So as I was saying, im proposing a deal.”

“Im waiting~” Izaya said in a singsong voice. This side of Shizuo is fun to watch for Izaya, letting his guard down and being a normal awkward guy.

Shizuo mumbled something, a blush slowly forming on his cheeks, but Izaya didn’t quite catch it.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Oh fuck it, I said I wanna experiment and try to do the things that we did in that story Erika wrote.” Shizuo answered, sending a glare to Izaya and finally breaking from his awkward state.

Izaya was speechless. Did he just hear that right? Did Shizuo lose his mind? What was he thinking? And to think that they were having a rather hot steamy sex in that fic...

_Oh my god. Is he inviting me to have sex with him?_

Izaya thought for a second, staring at the now confident Shizuo in front of him. And the confident Shizuo looks like he won’t take no for an answer.

Izaya will admit, he had always thought how hot his rival is. Especially when he’s clothes are all ripped from their endless fighting, stained with blood. And whenever he growls like a madman when he chases him down the street is rather hot. Izaya wonders if Shizuo also makes that sound when he’s having sex with someone. And fuck it, who is he kidding, Shizuo’s scars looked rather appealing and sexy.

A smirk is starting to form on Izaya’s lips. Seems like Shizuo was more affected than he was from that fanfic they’ve read. Heh.

“One condition, shizu-chan.”

“What?”

“I’ll take control.”

Shizuo snorted before answering. “Deal.”

 

 


End file.
